


Tracking Plums

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Plums, Bucky wears a dress, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, he's such a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has been shrunk to the size of a doll. How and why this happened is uncertain but what Steve does know is that Bucky is in danger. When Bucky is taken hostage Steve is on a ticking clock to try and get him back.<br/>Will he be able to track Bucky down and save them both in time?<br/>Or will he fail and be left with disastrous effects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frills and Bows

When Bucky awoke in his and Steve's bed there was a rather strange feeling. The feeling of being swamped and smothered by pillows and blankets and a duvet. He opened his little mouth for air as he sat up and his eyes widened when he saw his surroundings. "Everything's grown!" exclaimed Bucky in a high voice, "either that or I've shrunk. Knew I shouldn't have stayed in the bath so long..."  
He tried to balance himself on his tiny feet on the pillow and toddled a bit. Cursing slightly he steadied himself and made his way over to Steve's still-sleeping figure. "Stevie" he said when he was a few inches away. He crept a little closer and ran a miniature hand through the blonde's hair. "Stevie, something's happened, I need help."  
Steve merely led there, breathing softly which sounded surprisingly loud to Bucky's little ears.  
"Steve!" he cried louder, "wake up."  
Steve rolled away from him, shifting the pillow making Bucky fall on his bum. It was only now that he realised that his body was completely naked because he'd become too small for clothes. "I can't walk around like this" he muttered, making his way to the edge of the mattress. Luckily, some of the duvet was hanging down and he slipped off - skidding to a halt on the plush carpet. 

The carpet was like vast expanse of blue grass that tickled at his feet and he had to resist the urge to roll around and envelop his body in the softness. Bucky trekked through the cloudy carpet and only came to a halt when he reached the other side. "What am I going to wear?" he pondered. That was when he remembered. He ran as fast as his little legs could go to a set of drawers in the room. He tugged and tugged until the bottom drawer was open just enough to lean down and grab a doll pretty much the same size as him. This doll was accidentally left behind by Clint and Natasha's daughter and Steve had put it here for safekeeping. Bucky cast a wary glance over in Steve's direction as he thought of the humiliation of wearing a dress like this. It was frilly and had bows all over it and not to mention a light pink. Hell, it even came with a lovely pair of stockings. Bucky wasn't even sure why Clint and Natasha's daughter had a doll like this - she probably left it on purpose. In the end he sighed, at a time like this there was no time to be choosey. "God help me" he grumbled as he worked the dress and stockings off of the poor violated doll.  
When Bucky had finally pulled the dress on correctly he gave the stockings a glare, contemplating whether or not to put them on. "Aw, screw it. Come this far, might as well wear the whole outfit. He shoved his legs in to the stockings carelessly and stomped out of the bedroom, proceeding to slide down the banister of the stairs. "What the hell is going on..?" he wondered as the breeze almost knocked him off. When he reached the end he crawled off and dropped to the ground - knees buckling from the drop. "Mm...m'hungry" he grumbled, rubbing his stomach, "how am I gonna make breakfast?"  
He strolled in to the kitchen and sighed when he saw the counter. "This just isn't fair now" he said, cursing. His little hands grasped on to a nearby chair leg and he heaved himself up one bit at a time. When he was balanced on the top of the chair he heard thunderous footsteps on the stairs. "Steve!" he exclaimed, turning his head to look at the doorway. 

Steve Rogers trudged in only wearing his boxers and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stretched when he yawned, his muscles pulling taut and popping. Despite himself, Bucky let out an appreciative whistle. Steve froze and started glancing around, searching for the familiar face. "I'm here!" shouted Bucky, waving a small hand. Steve's gaze fell right on him and his jaw went slack.  
"Um..."  
"Yeah."  
Steve couldn't help but grin. "Not gonna lie, Buck. You look really cute" he laughed. Bucky pouted and turned his back on him.  
"Shut up, it's embarrassing!" he spat, crossing his arms defiantly (which pretty much only added to the cuteness.)  
"Oh come on, Buck" said Steve, using delicate fingers to spin his doll sized friend around - the dress poofing out. Bucky desperately covered himself up, him being too small to fit into any boxers. "Wait, you're not wearing underwear?" asked Steve. Bucky's face flamed and he refused to look the blonde in the eye.  
In much resentment he mumbled something very indiscreet in Russian. Steve cooed and stroked Bucky's tiny head with a gentle fingertip.  
"You know, I kind of like you like this" smiled Steve, still brushing a fingertip along Bucky's hair, "the stockings are a nice touch too."  
Bucky scowled but reached up and clung to Steve's finger, wrapping his miniature legs around it. "Put me on your shoulder" he demanded. Chuckling, Steve slowly lifted his tiny Bucky up onto his shoulder. "Hey, I can actually see now" commented Bucky, perching himself carefully next to Steve's head and making himself comfortable. "Don't suppose you could whip up some breakfast?" asked Bucky, "something cooked ."  
"Sure" smiled Steve but this was a big mistake. His voice was magnified and Bucky almost toppled over.  
"Gah!" he exclaimed.  
"Sorry" whispered Steve, "this better?"  
Bucky nodded, straightening himself up and rubbing his ears. Bucky watched as Steve rummaged through cupboards and the fridge, carefully as to not knock his small boyfriend off. A few minutes later and Steve was flipping pancakes in a frying pan. Bucky grinned and his mouth watered. "Oh, Stevie-doll, you know me so well" he squeaked, leaning sideways to give his lover a tiny peck on the cheek. Steve's face went a little pink as he flipped a pancake once more.

"So, uh, why are you so small?" asked Steve over breakfast. Bucky glanced up, his cheeks stuffed with pancake.  
Trying his best to swallow he said, "I dunf know."  
Steve shook his head at him and used the corner of his long sleeve to wipe Bucky's mouth. "You have no idea then?" said Steve. Bucky shook his head. "Maybe we should ask Stark and Banner, they might know what's going on" added Steve, "they could build something to turn you back."  
Bucky's face turned at the mention of the billionaire's name. "Stark's not seeing me like this!" he denied, "god, that would be so humiliating. Could you imagine the experiments he'd do?"  
Steve pondered, "I don't really see an alternative..."  
Bucky spun and sulked, the poofing of his dress showing off his bare bottom. "Fine, but we need to find me a change of clothes" compromised Bucky, "I'm not turning up in this dress. Or without underwear."  
Steve nodded quickly, "sure thing!"

Steve rushed through the aisles of girls dolls, desperately trying to find Bucky who had wondered off in search for something to wear. "Bucky!" called Steve, "Bucky!"  
When no response came he started to panic slightly, sweating a little. "Hey, Bucky, come on stop screwing around" shouted Steve. A faint squeal could be heard from the next aisle. "Buck!" cried Steve, sprinting around the corner to the next aisle just in time to see a man clad in black scoop the small Bucky into has hands and run off.  
"Wait, stop!" yelled Steve. The man didn't stop to look back, he pounded out of the automatic doors and Steve couldn't catch up.  
"Bucky..."


	2. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for assistance.  
> There doesn't seem to be any evidence to help them track down Bucky.  
> And then he receives the video.

Everything was blurred and distorted. He was staring up at the night sky. Bucky blinked slowly and allowed himself to sit up with much aching. "Mmn, Stevie?" he muttered. Vision clearing, he glanced around. He was shocked to see the magnificent view of New York and jumped as he looked straight into a camera. Bucky backed up but was forced to stop when his back hit something solid. He was in a glass with holes drilled into the top. "What's going on?" he asked, starting to sweat a little in the damned dress. This whole situation made him very uncomfortable.  
"Aw, look, the little doll is awake" came a jeering voice from behind the camera. A face peered out and Bucky recognised it as Baron Zemo. Immediately his cheeks started to burn. He was trapped inside a glass jar, wearing a dolls dress, being filmed by a camera.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, "why are you filming me?"  
Zemo grinned. "I need a film for Steve Rogers" he said, moving his face back behind the camera, "give us a pose."  
Bucky's face flushed and creeped all the way down his neck as he spat, "go to hell."  
Zemo frowned, "don't make this difficult."  
Bucky stood and he stared straight into the camera lens. "What do you want me to say?" he scowled.  
"I want you to beg" said Zemo, "beg for Rogers to come get you - and do something cute."  
Bucky didn't respond. No way he was doing that. "Come on, the camera's rolling" insisted Zemo. Bucky's face darkened and he shook his head. Baron Zemo's eyes shadowed over and he picked the glass up swiftly, slamming it down right next to Bucky. "You'll do as I say" he said, his voice dangerously low. Bucky gasped in pain when Zemo smacked him, his body thudding against the table top. The agents chuckle reached his ears and he stumbled to his feet whilst groaning in pain. His bare bottom had just been displayed before the camera. "Now come on" demanded Zemo, "get on with it, or next time I'll do it harder."

 

Steve sat before Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, having just explained everything that happened. "How are we meant to find this guy if you lost him?" said Tony. Funny how his words mimicked Steve's exact thoughts.  
Steve's face fell in exasperation. He ran a hand down his face. "I don't know..."  
Bruce placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him" he said. Steve nodded, starting at the alert on his phone. He pulled it out and felt the breath leave his lungs when he saw the message. He'd been sent a video. Tony and Bruce leaned over his shoulders to get a look.  
"What is it?" asked Tony.  
"Steve?" said Bruce.  
"It's a video of Bucky" breathed Steve. A hesitant finger reached forward and hit the play button.  
_'An embarrassed looking Bucky stood in front of an extravagant view of New York whilst he fumbled with a frill on his slightly ruffled dress. His flushed face looked up directly into the camera, almost as if his eyes were peering at Steve himself. He'd never looked so lost. "Steve..." he said, his small voice somehow magnified and heard loud and clear, "come and get me."_  
His voice trailed off, as if he were going to say something else. He eyes seemed to flick to someone behind the camera before turning back. "Please" he added. He brought his hand to his mouth, kissed it, and blew it to the camera.'  
The screen went black and the video finished. Steve's face was blank. Tony was the first to move. He grabbed his jacket a chair in the lab and headed for the door. "Come on then!" he exclaimed at the others, "from the perspective of New York in that video he's at the Top of the Rock Observation Deck. Can't get that view from anywhere else."  
"He's right" said Bruce, following after him with Steve on his tail.

 

"Looks like he's not coming" said Zemo, checking his watch. Bucky, who was now sitting under the glass again, glared at him.  
"He is, just give him more time" said Bucky. Zemo shook his head with a smile that made the tiny man's stomach turn.  
"He's had his time" he said, lifting the glass and taking hold of Bucky who thrashed in the bigger man's hands.  
"No, give him more time!" he pleaded, using tiny fists to punch and lash out but to no avail. Zemo shushed him and forced him into his jacket pocket, doing up the zip. Bucky wriggled around, trying to pry open the pocket but it the end be just had to sit there. Zemo scribbled a hasty note on a piece of paper and walked out of the Observation Deck, a grin on his face.

 

Steve sprinted into the Top of the Rock Observation Deck, rushing to the top as quick as he could. "Steve!" called Bruce, dashing after him.  
"Steve wait!" shouted Tony, following the two of them. Steve wasn't listening.  
"STEVE!" yelled Tony. Steve stopped and turned.  
"What?" he said desperately.  
"I've been thinking. This guy kidnaps Bucky and is holding him hostage. You just so happen to get a message from this guy of Bucky begging you to come save him-"  
"Where is this going, Tony?" interrupted Steve, starting to ascend the building again.  
"No, Steve, don't you see?" said Tony, "this guy is trying to get to you, why else would he send that message!?"  
"What, and you expect me to just sit around whilst Bucky has been taking hostage?"  
Tony shuffled awkwardly. "No, that's not what I'm saying" he said, "Steve-"  
Steve wasn't listening now, he'd bolted to the top of the Observation Deck and rushed out. 

There was nobody there.

Steve's breath left him, he suddenly felt cold. Why wasn't he there? "Bucky?" he said. He walked over to a table on the deck, there was hastily scribbled note stuck the top. Steve picked it up with shaking fingers. _'Better luck next time!'_  
Steve scrunched it up and threw it off of the edge. "Steve, what was it?" asked Bruce, peering at the quickly descending ball of paper, "what did it say?"  
"We missed him" muttered Steve. He pushed past the two scientists and left the Observation Deck.


	3. Coney Island

It had been a month. A whole solid month with no lead as to where Bucky had been taken to. Steve had searched high and low and had scanned the whole of New York but not a single trace was found. He wouldn't give up hope though. He couldn't. Bucky was out there waiting to be rescued. Tony and Bruce tried all they could but they didn't manage to procure any more successful results than Steve. They'd even called in Natasha but she couldn't think of anything either. Despite not giving up on his lover, Steve was losing hope rapidly. How was he supposed to find him without any leads? Steve sank into a chair in the lab after pacing for the millionth time. There was nothing. Nothing to go on. "Please" he groaned, "anything, give me anything."  
Bruce, who had been typing on his laptop sent Steve a sympathetic glance. Suddenly, as soon as the words left Steve's mouth, his phone bleeped once more. Steve whipped it out as fast as lightning with Bruce abandoning his laptop, Tony ditching his experiments and Natasha getting up from her chair to see what message Steve had received. Instead of a video there was an email with a file attached. The email read:  
'Hey Stevie. Remember that time when you threw up and we laughed about it for hours? You were so mad at me. I think you enjoyed it though, you were definitely grinning. You know where I am. Come and get me x'  
After reading the message, Steve opened up the file that revealed an image. The image was of Bucky but he wasn't wearing his usual frilly dress with sickening pink bows. No. He was now only wearing a small white shirt that didn't quite cover up everything that it should've. Bucky was slightly bent over, pulling the shirt down as far as it would go and was winking at the camera with his hands on his hips. The smile was forced, Steve could tell that much. The smile never reached his eyes.

It only took Steve a couple of seconds to figure out where he was. "Coney Island" he said instinctively, "he's at Coney Island in Brooklyn."  
"How'd you know?" asked Tony.  
"Before I took the serum, before I became Captain America, Bucky took me to Coney Island. We went on the Cyclone and I ended up throwing up. I was so mad at him but only for a minute until we laughed about it for hours on end."  
There was a heavy silence as Steve remembered the moment with a reminiscent smile gracing his lips. The moment where he cherished the laughter coming from Bucky and the grin on his beautiful face. Coming to his senses, Steve turned to run out of the lab. "Quick!" he called to the other three, "we can't miss him a second time!"  
Tony and Bruce sprinted after him but Natasha stayed put, thinking. Bruce hung back, motioning at her to hurry.  
"Give me a minute, I'll be right with you" she said.

 

"You're quite cute you know" said Baron Zemo, prodding the tiny Bucky with a finger as they sat in a cart on the Cyclone, "despite the attitude. I can see why Rogers likes you."  
Bucky didn't say anything, he just glared. "I wonder what would happen if he didn't come get you" thought Zemo, "just like he didn't get you last time."  
"Shut up" growled Bucky. Zemo tutted and shook his head.  
"Such attitude" he sighed.  
"What do you want with me anyway? You have some sort of weird fixation?"  
"With you?" laughed Zemo, "oh no, I want nothing from you at the moment. I want Rogers. I want his blood."  
Bucky tried not to look startled, which proved difficult as he'd just heard a man demand another man's blood. His lover's blood at that. "You don't stand a chance" he spat. Zemo picked him up off of the seat and rested him on the top of the cart. He rested his head opposite Bucky. "I think it's partially the attitude that makes you cute. You were even cuter in the dress though" he commented, "shame I ripped it."  
Bucky's cheeks reddened. "It was your fault, I could've taken it off myself to get changed" he muttered. Zemo chuckled and pinched Bucky's arm between his thumb and forefinger, twirling him around a few times. He tried to pull away.  
"Ugh, stop it" scowled Bucky, yanking at his arm and struggling to cover himself up, "I'm not a toy."  
Zemo smirked, flicking Bucky and sending him stumbling. The cart hit his bottom as he landed with a small "oof."  
And then, the sound of hurried footsteps came from not far off. Bucky went to call out but Zemo shot him a threatening glare to shut him up. He climbed out of the cart and snatched Bucky up in his hands. 

As predicted, Steve jogged into view and looked straight at Baron Zemo and then to his hands where Bucky looked at him desperately. More footsteps and then Tony and Bruce walked up behind Steve. Tony seemed to whisper something to Steve who nodded and stepped forward. "Okay, I'm here now" said Steve, his eyes not leaving Zemo who nodded slowly.  
"Yes of course" he said, "so I suppose I should just hand him over..."  
"But you're not going to do that, are you?" said Steve, raising an eyebrow.  
Baron flashed a grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "Obviously."  
"What do you want for him?" asked Steve, taking another hesitant step forward. Tony and Bruce followed.  
"Funny you should ask" said Zemo, although his tone wasn't humorous at all, "I want your blood."  
"Don't do it Steve!" squeaked Bucky, wriggling in Zemo's hand. This didn't achieve anything, it only caused Zemo to squeeze him. Steve winced as he watched his lover struggle to breath, his cheeks turning blue. Bluer. Purple.  
"No, stop it!" said Steve reaching out a hand. Zemo loosened his grip, Bucky going limp in his hand. "I'll give you my blood or whatever but give me Bucky first."  
Zemo thought this over. "Hm, I don't think so" Zemo decided, "give me your blood first and then I'll give you Bucky."  
"How do I know you won't just take my blood and leave?"  
"I can tell you now, I won't do that."  
Steve stared. "I promise?" said Zemo, his fingers tightening ever so slightly again causing Bucky's breath to hitch.  
"Fine, I'll give you my blood first" said Steve hastily, walking forwards.  
"Steve, no!" cried Bucky, "no, don't do it!"  
"Don't do it Steve" warned Tony. Steve ignored them. Zemo reached into his jacket and removed a clean needle for Steve to use. Bracing himself, Steve took it and lifted it to his arm. Bucky watched in horror and thrashed around, biting Zemo's hand with full force. Zemo cried out and threw him to the ground. Bucky hit it hard. The needle neared Steve's arm but just before it pierced his skin Natasha jumped from behind Zemo. She wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground. Zemo cursed at the top of his lungs whilst Bruce and Tony ran to help. Steve dashed forwards, dropping the needle and scooping Bucky's limp body safely into his hands. "Hey, Buck" whispered Steve, holding Bucky's body close to him, "you okay?"  
Bucky groaned in response and turned over. The fall must've really hurt from that height. "You're okay now, you're with me" he said, tucking Bucky in his shirt pocket with great care. When he looked up, Baron Zemo was nowhere to be seen and Bruce, Tony and Natasha looked thoroughly disgruntled. "What happened to him?" asked Steve, glancing around.  
"He got away" snapped Natasha, "but, uh...how's Bucky?"  
"He seems okay" assured Steve, "I think we should go back to the lab though."  
There was a murmur of agreement from the other three. "If you hand him to me, Bruce and I can find away to change him back" said Tony.

 

Steve watched as Bucky awoke on the lab sofa, his eyelids slowly sliding open. He yawned and turned his head, catching the blonde's sapphire eyes. "Hey Stevie" he muttered.  
"Morning Buck" smiled Steve, reaching forwards to stroke his arm, "you're normal sized again."  
"That's good" said Bucky as he sat up, "I can actually hold you now."  
They hugged, long and strong. "I missed you so much, Stevie" whispered Bucky.  
"I missed you too" said Steve, pulling back to press his lips to the other's, "but you're here now."  
Bucky laughed and turn to look at Tony who was fiddling with some sort of laser gun. "Is that what you used to turn me back?" asked Bucky.  
Tony glanced up, "yeah, it is, Bruce and I built it together."  
Bruce looked up from his laptop with a smile, "it was quite fun actually. There were a few trial and errors but we got there in the end."  
"Thank you for all the help" said Steve and Bucky together. Tony grunted in response and fiddled with a switch on the side of the gun. He gasped as it suddenly activated with a big bang. There was a puff of smoke and Tony dropped to the floor. The size of a small crayon.  
"Oh dear" he said.


End file.
